Lembranças dolorosas
by Nessie Nee-san
Summary: Filha do dono do bar de sua vila, Sakura remói suas nostalgias olhando para um retrato. OC pov. One-shot de One Piece.


_"Já é hora...?"_

Eu encarava o retrato ao lado da cama, nostálgica. Eu me contentava com aquilo fazia quase quatro meses, eu precisava vê-lo. Ou se fosse demais, ao menos ouvir aquela voz. E eu sabia que era pedir demais. Mas eu não ligava. Eu precisava. De verdade. Precisava falar com ele, dizer a ele...

... para parar com aquela brincadeira de criança. Eu já estava crescida demais para continuar com aquilo. Cansei. Simples e repentinamente, cansei. Diria a ele o que penso. Não aguentava mais aquele vazio no coração. Aquela brincadeira estava me fazendo muito mal. Chega de tanta besteira, aquilo acabaria já. Nem que eu tivesse que nadar até lá com meus próprios braços.

Mas não antes de o navio chegar ao porto. Meu pai fora ver um velho amigo. Um amigo do tempo de piratas. Sim, ambos um dia foram piratas, mas já não eram mais. Por que, eu pergunto? Por outras pessoas. Meu pai por minha mãe e por mim, seu amigo por...

Tomei o retrato. Desci até o primeiro andar, para dar as boas vindas a meu pai. Antigo retrato. Quanto tempo, um ano? Talvez mais?

- Bem-vindo de volta – abracei meu pai, com todo e qualquer sentimento que eu poderia estar sentindo. – Como foi a viagem?

- Cansativa... – ele sorriu, soltando-me para dirigir-se à cozinha, seguido por mim. – Afinal, não foi apenas uma visita a um amigo, você sabe. Eu também estava lá a trabalho.

- Sei... trabalho...

Sempre o bar da vila fora o negócio da família da minha mãe. Mas desde que ela fora embora, meu pai não me deixara mais viajar junto com ele, já que era preciso que ao menos duas pessoas tomassem conta do bar, portanto, nessas ocasiões, meu irmão e eu tomávamos conta sozinhos, já que não tínhamos mais ninguém para ajudar. Também fornecíamos algumas bebidas ao amigo do meu pai.

- A propósito, Sakura... – após cumprimentar Shizuka, papai voltou-se para mim outra vez. – _Aquele homem_ não está mais lá.

Como assim, não estava mais lá? O que aquilo significava? Será que ele... estaria...? Não, não era possível que ele...

- O quê?! Não pode ser! Como, não está mais lá? Por que não? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

- Ele foi embora, filha. Esqueça aquele rapaz.

Esquecer. Uma palavra tão fácil de dizer. Mas tão difícil de cumprir. Seria muito mais fácil continuar fingindo que aquela mentira era verdade, então, por que não? Por que não continuar vivendo naquele mundo de fantasias onde todos os piratas eram criaturas desprezíveis que poderiam muito bem ter matado ou levado embora aquela pessoa? Meu pai simplesmente não entendia, e eu não tinha humor para explicar no momento.

- Papai, nii-san, vocês podem tomar conta do bar sem mim? – perguntei, sentindo-me um tanto zonza. – Tenho dor de cabeça, acho melhor eu subir...

- Larga esse retrato, garota – Shizuka respondeu, impaciente. – É esse cara que fica te dando dor de cabeça!

Sem querer dar atenção ao comentário, fui para meu quarto. Não sei se é correto afirmar, mas a visão da janela do meu quarto era privilegiada. O motivo era que todos os barcos, por menores ou mais silenciosos que fossem, podiam ser avistados desde minha janela. Não me surpreendi com a visão de mais um. Afinal de contas, era o que todos eram. Mais um. E mais um. E só mais um. Navios piratas, navios da marinha, navios cargueiros...

Mas aquele tinha uma particularidade, algo que me chamou a atenção. Sua bandeira. Uma caveira, como todos os piratas fazem. Mas ela... a caveira não era assustadora, como deveria ser, mas usava um chapéu de palha. Não pude deixar de rir de leve. Sabia muito bem que aquele navio era de Ruffy. Já fazia alguns anos que não o via, era certo. Talvez me ajudasse a esquecer um pouco minhas nostalgias nas quais queria, mas não queria pensar.

* * *

Meu irmão, Shizuka, não era filho de meu pai. Minha mãe fora embora com algum homem quando eu tinha 12 anos, e mais tarde meu pai me contou que não fora uma grande surpresa para ele. Shizuka também não era mais velho do que eu. Mas isso não parecia importar. Sempre que meu pai viajava, eu e ele tomávamos conta do bar. Quem punha ordem no lugar era eu, por causa da falta de organização do meu irmão. A parte boa? Éramos cada vez mais independentes. A ruim? Às vezes, apareciam piratas.

Mas o mais surpreendente era que os piratas nem sempre eram a parte ruim. Víramos umas três vezes uma tripulação chamada "Bando do Ruivo", de homens simpáticos e bem-humorados. Acho que posso dizer que aqueles eram os únicos momentos nos quais eu não me sentia solitária sem aquela pessoa. Particularmente, eu achava que o bar ficava muito mais animado com eles. O capitão Shanks gostava especialmente dos meus coquetéis, mas os outros geralmente bebiam saquê ou outra bebida pronta.

Eu adorava escutar as histórias daquela tripulação. Eram fantásticas, e eu simplesmente não acreditava em quase metade delas, mas eu adorava ouvir. Não, adorava conversar com eles. Eles honravam uns aos outros, e não matavam ninguém por prazer como demais tripulações. Gostavam de contar piadas e de beber. Sempre entendi de bebidas, sempre soube quanto álcool cada uma tinha, mas nunca entendi como aqueles homens bebiam tanto, chegavam a ficar bêbados, e no dia seguinte nenhum deles (nenhum mesmo) tinha dor de cabeça.

Ruffy parecia tão mais novo do que eu, com aquela vozinha e aquele comportamento que ele tinha quando era criança... eu nem me lembrava que tínhamos a mesma idade. Ele não saía de perto do capitão Shanks, um grande admirador. Ruffy sempre quis ser pirata, e eu sempre tive minhas dúvidas sobre essa possibilidade. Ruffy era convencido demais, eu pensava.

* * *

Eu estava tão desanimada que meu pai me mandou sair para dar uma volta pela vila e talvez comprar algum livro que eu quisesse. Não o culpo por se preocupar. Era só começar a pensar demais em piratas que eu já ficava deprimida. E o problema era que eu pensava neles a maior parte do tempo. Afinal de contas, piratas participavam da maioria das brigas no bar. Piratas saquearam a vila algumas vezes. Piratas também eram um motivo não dito para eu não sair da vila. Por isso, várias vezes eu me encontrava pensando em piratas. Pensei em piratas quando saí para dar uma volta. Também pensei em piratas enquanto olhava os livros e enquanto escolhia um. E obviamente que pensei em piratas quando me lembrei do navio com aquela vela estranha, da caveira com o chapéu de palha, e constatei que àquela altura já haveriam desembarcado. Piratas.

Não parei, no entanto, de pensar naquela pessoa. Durante todo o percurso, pensei muito, mas uma parte da minha cabeça estava naquela pessoa. Tive vontade de chorar de tristeza. Queria aquele retrato ali comigo. Queria aquela _pessoa_ ali comigo. Principalmente quando senti o cheiro da torta de atum que uma moça tentava fazer. Porque cheiro é uma coisa nostálgica. Especialmente quando é bom. E principalmente quando é de algum peixe. Pois peixe me lembrava comida. Comida me lembrava cozinheiros.

E Sanji era um deles. Não importava o que ouvisse, nunca esqueceria Sanji.

Nunca.

* * *

N/A: Essa fic nem parece de One Piece, né? Acho que fiz um tanto mais indireta do que pretendia quando comecei, mas até que gostei do resultado. Espero que vocês também gostem.

Eu lá posso falar da falta de organização do Shizuka... (pausa para olhar para a minha mesa – que lembra um pouco a do Komui) esquece!!

Amo o Sanji desde o primeiro momento que o vi. Para mim não importa se ele fuma um cigarro ou chupa um pirulito o tempo todo... (WTF?!)

Essa fic eu dedico a (mesmo que nem chegue aos pés das fics da) Nanase Kei, meu maior ídolo nas fics.

Bom, antes que eu me esqueça... esse é o meu primeiro one-shot, e no começo eu planejava fazer uma história de vários capítulos (como a Luna Coil), mas eu pensei: "Ué, vou apresentar a personagem. Se gostarem e mandarem reviews, talvez eu escreva mais."

Portanto, se gostarem, _let me know_, ok... ;D

Bjs da Nessie


End file.
